1. Field
The disclosure relates to a transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there are transmissions that are provided with a transmission mechanism that changes a speed of rotation generated by a driving force input from a driving source and that outputs the rotation to an output member. As such transmissions, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-194825 illustrates a transmission that, after changing a speed of rotation of an input shaft into a plurality of levels through a plurality of planetary gear mechanisms, outputs the rotation from an output member.